


"Oil Painting" of Lieutenant Worf

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a head-shot of Worf.  I was going to post the full shot with him carrying a boulder  but the hands were wonky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oil Painting" of Lieutenant Worf

" alt="Digital Oil Painting of Lieutenant Worf" />


End file.
